Life In Another World
by ray10444
Summary: A boy lives in a world full of hate and war but then something unexplainable happends leaving him in the world of naruto. Were he becomes naruto's brother and meets more friends then ever.full summary inside. Disclaimer: i do not own naruto i own Ookami.
1. Chapter 1:A Strange Beggining

Chapter 1 : The Strange Beginning

Summary:

A boy lives in a world full of hate and war but then something unexplainable happends leaving him in the world of naruto. Were he becomes naruto's brother and meets more friends then ever.The boy comes here losing all of his memory from his previus life. Future pairing include Naruhina more to come :P.

And sorry im not to good at grammar so please forgive.

This is my third story and my others are not doing that well so please read my other stories to if you like this one.

Hitalking

_Hi_ Thinking

**Hi** animal talking

Hi demon talking

ray10444: lets get it on!

0000000000000000000000000000000

**My point of view**

I was different from the others... I didnt know what it was to having close ones because I was afraid of betrayal all I could do was look at the manga that gave me false hope... The manga was know as Naruto this story gave me hope that would always crash down but it was strange I always felt happy when reading it like I was part of it ... That dosnt matter now though... the war broke out in a holocaust killing everyone I knew... it was like a nightmare anyway... back to current events ...

I threw a punch after another at the man infront of me . The man simply dodged . I was speeding hopefully catching a scratch at least...

I was never a strong fighter fast runner yes but not very good fighter no. I threw a kick at the man but the man caught the leg and threw me to the side like I was a toy of his. I hit the wall hearing a crack from withing my back. My 12 year old body couldnt take the beating from this man...

the man threw another punch and slung me across the ground . 'Go away!' I screamed at the man. "Youre the only one left in this war kid after this it will all be done"... Said the man with what appeared to be a smirk.

I attempted a leg sweep but he caught it and flipped me over and threw me into a tree were it crashed . I couldnt feel anything . It felt like everything was broken but I could still walk so I basically crawled to my apartment. With the man just walking I got inside a hurried all my prized possessions including the books that kept me happy.

I crawled through the back door and fell I expected a quick death ...but it never came when I looked up I was in a forest and it was sunny... this is strange I said under my breath as I looked up but right when this happened my head crashed to the ground ... "Hey who are you" I heard a voice behind me say about an hour after I fell . I got up but my head hurt like crap. I looked up to see a blond boy wearing an orange jump suit and a pair of goggles .

"Are you a naruto cost player or something?" I muttered. "Huh?" The boy said obviously confused. "I said are you a naruto cost player?"

" What a cost player?" the boy asked" I mean my name is Naruto but whats a cost player?" My head rose rapidly for a kid who just had a beating an hour before . "Wait !" I yelled "whats your full name?!"

I yelled once again . "My name is Naruto Uzumaki "the boy said proudly "im going to be the greatest hokage the world has ever seen!" exclaimed Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki eh?" Nice name anyway are you a ninja ?" No as his head slumped my graduation test is in a month and I bet its on Clones" to he said with a sigh "I mean I already failed twice" he whispered .

"I was taken back from this it sounded like he was serious". "What jutsu can you do and can you show me ?" I asked intensively trying to prove it was a naruto cost player. "Ok ill show you" exclaimed the boy happily as he made a tiger seal and transformed into a ...naked girl . I had to cover my face I saw I at the manga but seeing it right here ...

_Oh crap Im starting to have nose bleed _I thought I hit the ground for the second time that day. "Thats my sexy jutsu" said the boy proudly as he was back to normal. Of course I was on the ground . There is only so much a 12 year could take you know..."Hey why are you on the ground naruto"  
asked laughing then I remembered the real ting at hand I bolted up immediately looking naruto in his eyes. "You have Chakra correct?" I asked with all my knowledge of naruto which was getting harder to remember, good thing I have the actual manga I though.

"Yeah of course I am going to be a ninja soon you know" said the boy . "Oh yeah I forgot my manners whats your name" as he talked to me. "My name is..." I started but nothing came out, actually no memories spoke.

_I forgot my name! _I yelled in my mind. I went into my back pack to see if there was anything that had my name on it I looked at my manga and went to property of and looked down I smiled and thanked goodness um do you have name ? asked naruto yeah its ...Ookami ..._damn my sloppy writing! _I though furiously trying to find the last name. Naruto stared blankly at me for a second then started laughing like crazy 'what kind ...of ...name is wolf!' yelled naruto through fits of laughter. 'Its better then a ramen topping !'Ookami yelled with eyes that told naruto to shut up for once in his god forsaken life.

**Normal point of view**

"so... Ookami were do you live?" Asked Naruto eager to know about this boy. "Um" Couldnt think of anything." I live in the mist village" he said. right before mentally slapping himself for picking such a horrible city. "Oh "said naruto not sure to believe Ookami .

"Ya I guess" said Ookami trying to go along with it. "Well ill see ya later" said naruto as he ran out of the forest leaving Ookami here. "The hell!!" Ookami screamed "where the hell am I !" He yelled he dashed to were naruto was heading out of the forest he saw the village he figured was Konohagakure is this real said Ookami as he pinched himself.

He pulled out one of his manga that had a picture of konoha on it. Truth be told it looked exactly like it the only difrence it was...real he though t as he dashed into town. While walking around he cursed himself for not playing a naruto game were you can walk around the village. He had no idea were he was going . Until he saw the hokage tower I guess thats the hokage tower Ookami though as he dashed toward the hokage tower. If im here mine as well live here.

**10****minutes later**

Ookami ran inside the hokage tower to the top to hear... "hello do you have an appointment little boy" said the seem to be secretary . Ookami hated being called little at his world he was about to strangle this person. "No" said Ookami . "Well do you want to make an appointment" said the seem to be secretary. "Ok" said Ookami." Ok our next appointment is the earliest to be tomorrow at 4:00 pm" said the seem to be secretary . "What the hell!" Ookami yelled. "So you freaking expect me to sleep on the street!!" he yelled again . "Calm down ass hole" said the seem to be secretary. As soon as the seem to be secretary said this the third hokage walked out. "Ok Noshi im done for the day since I have no appointments now". "The Fck" yelled Ookami as he jumped on apparently Noshi and started punching his head while his feet dug into his Noshi's stomach. "Get off of me!" brat yelled Noshi as he threw Ookami on to the floor. "What's going on?" said the third. "I need a house" yelled Ookami as he tried to explain things in the best way a liar could which happened like...

(this part will be in script format sorry for the inconvenience )

Ookami: I lived in the mist village but got ran out by the people there because they... didn't like me

Third Hokage: Really?

Noshi: Rolls eyes

Ookami: anyway... they kicked me out and m family disowned me thats why I have no last name and I have no were to live in the mist since I was exiled for having a strange power remembers Haku

Third Hokage: what was the power?

Noshi: Lying?

Ookami: um it was ... speed

Noshi: sure rolls eyes

ookami: I'll show you puts hands into like a prayer and dashed behind noshi with out noshi realizing it until aa few seconds later told ya wow im faster here

regular format

"Wow thats fast for your age ok since your disowned im putting you with someone who needs a brother..." said the third who asked Ookami thinking of someone in particular. "You can also use his last name as well "said the third. "Ok..." said Ookami ." His name is Naruto Uzumaki I have a feeling you 2 would be good bothers so Ookami you are now Ookami Uzumaki."

**My point of view**

I couldn't believe it I was going to be brothers with my favorite shinobi. "Ok" I said were does he live? I asked. "Noshi actually ill take you there" said the third Hokage knowing they would kill each other before they got to Naruto's house. Nice move though Ookami . As they left for Naruto's apartment.

**10 minutes later**

Ookami got to the apartment door determined to change some of the things that happened. "Hi Jiji-san" yelled naruto walking out of his door way . Then naruto looked pass the third and saw Ookami . "Oh hey I remember you from the forest" naruto declared pointing to Ookami.

"Naruto ,Ookami is going to basically be your brother "finding it uneasy to explain. "Huh? "Said naruto . After hours of explaining and questions naruto finally got it. "Awesome! I have a brother". Ookami coudin't help but laugh . "Oh yeah naruto since this is a one room apartment you guys have to move to a 2 room apartment".

"Ok" said Naruto . "And you both will get allowance so ill get a genin team to move it tomorrow see you tomorrow" said the third leaving with noshi behind him. "Naruto we need to do something before we get everything packed" said Ookami . "What?" asked naruto "first we go to a smith then we get books" said Ookami. "Books?" asked Naruto." I mean scrolls lets go" said Ookami pulling naruto going around town got lost 5 times refusing directions from naruto 3 times and then finally ending up at the Hitsga smith.

"Ok now lets go ask for our swords" ."Swords ?" Asked naruto. "Yeah ",when they got in the man automatically went strait for them and asked them "what they wanted". "We want 2 swords and gloves that can shoot out senbon and other poison material said Ookami knowing what to do."" Anything specific ?" Asked the man . I want one orange yelled naruto" .Ookami then slaps his forehead then mumbles fine I want one dark blue." Ok coming up it ill be done in about 2 weeks so come by then" said the man happily as he left.

"Ok... thats done" said Ookami as he dragged naruto to the library . Were they got the Scrolls named Ninjutsu for Idiots and naruto genjutsu for idiots and naruto taijutsu for idiots and naruto . Kenjutsu for idiots and naruto. Advanced ninjutsu for people who've been training so not for naruto right now and advanced taijutsu which said naruto will not comprehend this on the cover and finally 3 different books on chakra and history books and jutsu scrolls for beginners and basic chakra control exercisers to advanced ones. . Naruto was mad at all these tittles on these scrolls. "Ok naruto your going to read all of these with me so you can not be a dumb ass ok "said Ookami . "Shut up Ookami!" Yelled naruto. "Lets just go read the scrolls said naruto" . "Oh wait we forgot a book" said Ookami picking up a book and giving the book to naruto "I got it special for you" said Ookami . Naruto was excited as he looked at the cover the cover of the scroll .How to read for dimwits. Naruto groaned and chased after Ookami back to their one room apartment were they were soon to be attempting to learn about the ninja life.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hi I know it's a bit Cliche but bear with me its not the same as other fanfics like it and before anyone asks anything

Naruto is stronger then Ookami .

Ookami is a slight pervert.

Ookami likes making fun of Naruto.

Ookami when he first starts is in front of his house were its forested for those who didn't know

Well I hoped you liked the first chapter and the more you review the quicker ill update. Please Review anyway

LaTer


	2. Chapter 2:The Precense of the Kyuubi

1Chapter 2: The Precense of the Kyuubi

Thank you to those who reviewed and I did the suggestions you asked so I hope everyone likes it.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or the other charecters in in the seires but i do own Ookami.

Hi- talking

_Hi_- thinking

_Hi_ - note or scroll

**Hi**- demon talking

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Ookami's point of view

"Get away from me !" I yelled at the animal right here. The animal was gigantic at least and stood before me .I recognized this animal it was the Kyuubi no kitsune.

"**Come on kid you don't want to play?" **said the fox with a evil grin. I got up and took out a kunai. I may have not learn much about how to fight but I was ready to run if needed . "What do you want ! I" yelled at the fox. **"To know you better" **the fox simply said and wanted to know if you were worth my time The fox finished. "Fine bring it demon" I yelled acting braver then I felt.** "If YOU SAY SO!" **He roared as he dashed at me .

"Aagghhhh!" I yelled as I was running around the grass land with a giant fox trying to kill me." Come on kill me if you think that highly of your self" I said to the fox. _Please god work _I though . _Kage bunshin no jutsu !_(Shadow clone jutsu art of the dropple ganger) (if I know their name in Japanese I will use it other wise no).

What appeared beside me was one clone." you've got to be kidding me!" I yelled. Me and my clone started running again." Is this going to be the same as my old life just me running away! NO NEVER AGAIN!" I yelled as I faced the giant fox in front of me. "Fox im facing you weather I lose or not!" I yelled.** "Ok bring it said" **the fox. "Ok clone you ready lets go" as we both dashed at the fox to be swatted away by one of his tails.

The fox stood above me." **You are weak ... But you have potential maybe if you were stronger I could teach you something and your brother something" **The fox said as he started to chuckle. "What's so funny" I said to the fox. As I said this the fox went transparent and disappeared and the grass land faded away leaving me on a chair I fell asleep on . _What just happened? _I thought .

Normal point of view

"Whats with the yelling" Naruto said while Ookami was rubbing his eyes coming from inside his room." Oh um nothing" said Ookami. "Naruto ... "started Ookami "Im going to go train for a bit" finished Ookami. "Ill go to we got some jutsu scrolls I cant wait to try out sasuke-teme will be jealous then and Sakura-chan will finally go out with me" said naruto confidently. They stayed quiete as they got the scrolls and went to a clearing in the forest.

"Why do you like sakura?" Ookami asked. "Because she ...she "naruto actually coudin't think of anything ."doesn't she punch you regularly" asked Ookami"...Ya but" naruto started. "because I don't need a reason" naruto finished. _Aw shit this is going to be harder then I though at getting naruto and hinata together Arg_ Ookami thought. "Wait how do you know about sakura" asked naruto. "Uum trying to find a way out I met her yesterday" said Ookami. "Oh" replied Naruto simply.

At the clearing

"Naruto you train what ever im going to be doing something else ok" said Ookami. "Alright Ookami ",said naruto as they split up with half of the scrolls each.

With Naruto

Naruto charged up a tree only making it to about 2 feet. This chakra control exercise is hard nartuo mutterd as he gave another try only making it to about 2 feet 2 cm . He was pissed now he started running faster and got to 2 ft 3 cm . Damn it! Naruto yelled.

With Ookami

What was that dream all about Ookami thought as he got up and focused chakra it seemed ike he a good bit of chakra nothing near naruto ince naruto had a bout a konin chakra capasity but Ookami had a bout a average chunin lv chakra capacity. Time for some weopen practice

as the day progressed to about noon Naruto finally reach about 10 feet up the tree and Ookami found out he had pinpoint accuracy with weapons well ...

"Damn target!" Yelled Ookami at the target. "Stop taunting me around the target were all sorts of shurikan". Ookami then just went on to the next topic which was focusing chakra . He skipped this due to he was already able to do that . Then he found a basic jutsu. Henge no jutsu aye ok ill try he thought Henge no jutsu(Transform art of transformation!) He then turned into a perfect replica of naruto except some things that were hard to notice. Like he kunai pouch and other things like he ha green eyes instead of blue. Well not perfect ut ill work out the bugs later I guess said Ookami. Ok time for my next jutsu ...Subsitution!

At about 2:39 pm. ...

"Yatta!" Yelled naruto as he was on top of the tree and only hanging by his chakra.

Whew said Ookami as he gotten done training perfecting his henge and his subsitution jutsu. "Hey Ookami I mastered tree climbing!"" Cool but do you think we forgot something" asked Ookami . The both though for a second then their faces showed the remembered something then their faces grimed immediatly were moving today! They shrieked trying to get to the appartment before the genin team got there. Fortunately lady luck was on their side and let them get there right before the genin team arrived.

"So whats your guys names" asked naruto. Ookami couldnt belive the team that was supposed to help them this team was team 9 he belived which consisted of ... Tenten ... how come it didnt say her last name he wondered but he shrugged it off Neji Hyuga when hes a bitch and rock lee before hes a spandex wearing weirdo yet still cool he thought then theirs the stupidest of them all as he had to close his eyes Maito guy god .Hello , I hope your flame of youth is flaming today said guy . I don't know him said tenten as she pointed to guy. "Ok..." said Naruto." well my name is Naruto uzumaki! And this is my brother Ookami Uzumaki" as he pointed to his brother. Ookami simply waved at them. "Well my name is Tenten Hitsga.." Hitsga Ookami and naruto thought must be from the smith. "My name is Rock Lee "said the boy who had thick eye brows. "Hn..". said the boy Ookami knew as Neji. "My name is Neji Hyuga" said the boy "and im their most youthful sensei maito guy!"

"Ok were are you two suppose to live now" asked rock lee trying to find out were to take the furniture. Ookami stiffened crap _I don't know were we live now... _he thought. "We live about a block down to the next appartment complex and in there room 15 heres the key" said naruto as he did eveything. _What!_ Thought Ookami _how did he know everything_. Ok so what do we need to get we just need you to get the boxes the chairs the dresser and the bed. "Seems easy enough" said neji as he walked in to the old appartment and came out with 2 boxes. Im going to go there . The hour went by with everything of importance and that was legally thirs was out of thier and was put in to the other apartment . When naruto and Ookami walked in they found a letter naruto opened it and revealed a lot of money and a note was left with it.

_Dear Naruto and Ookami _

_This is money to spend to get a fridge a bed and other stuff needed and it for Ookami to get a wardrobe and naruto to get a new one and to make it more confortable anyway have a nice day I also Included a small scroll on genin lv jutsu about genjutsu and ninjutsu._

_Sincerely,_

_Sarutobi _

"That was nice of him huh Naruto" Ookami started." Naruto were are you hey wait weres the money !"" Naruto!!!" yelled Ookami as he dashed out the door soon having naruto meet thew floor. "So were can we shop?" asked Ookami as him and naruto were walking throught town. "Well we need to henge first"." Im going to henge in to... ooh I know _Henge no jutsu" _(Transform art of transformation!) As he turned it to a boy a little taller then naruto wih brown hair and green eyes instead of blue and he was wearing a grey shirt with blue pants. Your turn said naruto Ok henge said Ookami as he turned in to ... Himself." Youre supposed to be someone else naruto said" . "Theres no point for me though". Naruto simply sighed and started walking with Ookami following.

Next few hours were spent getting Ookami a wardrobe a fridge a washer and dryer a tv, lots of shurikan and kunai . Some senbon a bed ,naruto a good wardrobe and some more weapons such as smoke bombs letter bombs food pills and finally chakra pills. Are we done shopping yet asked naruto. Ya I think so lets go. Naruto and Ookami started walking to the appartment to set up...

_I feel like someones foollowing I can feel it thought Ookami. _Ookami looked back to see something lavender color as it moved back behind the wall. Is that Hinata? remembering hinata from the manga Ookami thought. Naruto ill catch up said Ookami. Nani?! Your going to leave me with all of this crap! Yelled Naruto. It will only take a second said Ookami as he jumped on to a roof and left sight. Stupid nee-san said naruto. As he began walking away dragging the things away with everything on a cart.

With Ookami...

Ookami appeared behind the girl that was peeking. "You know its not nice to stalk" said Ookami to the girl there. The girl turned around and looked at Ookami. Ano... she said. This is were you tell me your name and why you're here and then I tell you mine and why im here. My name is.. Hyuga... Hinata said Hinata and I.i..i...I was... she stuttered out. Forget it.. Said Ookami . Anyway my name is Ookami Uzumaki . Uzumaki wondered hinata. Im here because I saw you staring at my brother said Ookami. Ano Naruto-kun has a brother? Asked Hinata. Yep started Ookami. It would be hard to explain right now so ill explain a bit later finished Ookami. Anyway Hinata why don't you go say hi to nee-san asked Ookami. Hinata blushed instantly . O..o..ok said hinata a little above a whisper. Hinata-sama said a ninja that up came. Neji asked Ookami. What is it Neji nee-san asked Hinata . You are requested from your father Hiashi -sama replied Neji as he jumped away. Bye Ookami - san said Hinata as she dashed toward the hyuga mansion. Ookami then dashed toward naruto.

With naruto and Ookami

Hey Naruto I just remembered something said Ookami. What is it? Asked Naruto. I need to go back to the hoka... Ookami said as a kunai with note attached to it. Was thrown and hit on the ground right were by Ookami. What's this? Asked Ookami as he unraveled it.

_Dear Ookami:_

_Im sure you wanted to be a ninja due to the scrolls you asked for, anyway I set up a program to were you can graduate the same time as naruto all you have to do is pass the graduation exam on the 23__rd__ of June (about 3 weeks from now) and you'll be able to be a genin oh and you will have to be dead last though. Beggars cant be choosers._

_Sincerely,_

_Sarutobi_

Ookami sighed as he read the note he was happy he was going to be a ninja but he didnt want to go to school that sucked oh well he thought as he sighed again.Naruto already made it inside. As Ookami walked in he fell over the stair that led in knocking him out.

Dream sequence

Hello cub said the deadly voice. You! Ookami yelled as he got up. Don't worry cub I wont hurt you said the fox I just want to explain a couple of things such as im inside naruto you both have kekkai genkais yatta yatta yatta . Kekkai genkais! Yelled Ookami in shock then he realized the nickname. Cub? He asked . Well your name means wolf so mine as well said the kyuubi. Anyway I got a question if you don't mind said Ookami. What is it? asked The Kyuubi. Why did a..attack the village asked Ookami still a little scared. I don't trust you enough to answear that yet. Anyway anyway ill be teaching you demonic jutsu when you two are ready . Don't tell Naruto oh my precense yet as well as he started to fadr. Wait! whats the bloodlines! Yelled Ookami as he came to see his bedroom at night. Looks like another day of training tomorrow as he sighed wondering what th academy had in store for him... then he looked at his manga maybe I should disguise them how about wood he thought as he used a simple genjutsu and then went to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000

Ok people hope you likes anyway here's 2 previews for chapter 3 yes 2!

Preview #1 for ch 3: Manga! Graduation exam

Naruto were's my books asked Ookami as he stared at naruto while naruyo made a fire. I dunno said naruto but I had to use the logs in your room for the fire said naruto with a grin on his face.While Ookami sat there crying.

Preview #2 (this ones shorter)

Mizuki!!! yelled Naruto. Time to experience death NOW!!!!! as he pulled out his sword.

0000000000000000000

Anyway Happy New year im going to try to post more and people if I have grammar problems please bear with me and tell me what you think of the stories.


	3. Chapter 3: Manga! Graduation!

1Chapter 3: Manga!? Graduation Party!

Ok time for t he third chapter of Life in another world I hope those who have read it like it so far and to all who love action here's your first chapter with a fight. Ok time to kick it off with ...a disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I owned naruto but then I woke up. Ookami is my own character go to my profile for a description on him.

Also very very very very sorry about not updating and before you kill me for not updating my other stories as well

Hi - Talking

_Hi - thinking or flash back_

_HI_ - Scroll or note or song

**Hi**-demon talking or inner self talking

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

2 weeks have gone by since Ookami and Naruto had gotten their swords they still pretty much sucked at them but were ok at it at this point in time. The graduation exam was actually today. Ookami had fit in to the academy he didnt have any friends, and the fan girls were mad at him for making fun of their 'Sasuke -kun "

so they beat him up ut Naruto managed to save Ookami just in time. As the graduation day and party came closer 

Ookami was still looking pissed at Naruto . "Are you still mad from that I used your wood to learn a fire jutsu?" Asked Naruto 

_Flash back_

"_Naruto! Were's my manga!" Asked/yelled Ookami. "Manga?" asked Naruto_. _"Never mind" said Ookami as he continued to look around. "Oh by the way Ookami I used the wood in your room to practice my fire jutsu on to cook something" said Naruto. "You What?!" Yelled Ookami as he stared at Naruto . "Well It was just there doing nothing so I wanted to cook with it". As Naruto said this Ookami was crying ._

_End flash back_

"Shut the hell up Naruto" said Ookami still annoyed. "Sorry I used your wood Ookami come on graduation is today and tomorrow is the graduation party I cant wait!" yelled naruto as he punched the air. "Yeah sure whatever" said Ookami still mad. "Emo" whispered Naruto as they went to the academy.

Over the month Ookami hated the fan-girls, hated sasuke, and trained ... ya anyway its time to get back to the academy

Ookami and naruto ran into the academy right as the bell rang. "Naruto Ookami youre Late!!" said their sensei whichs is name was Iruka . "But Iruka -sensei.." whined naruto "we got here on time". "Naruto ..Ookami your graduation is today we could have started without you". Ookami looked at naruto and grined. Naruto Grined back. Ookami started through seals , "temporary memory loss no jutsu" whispered Ookami as Iruka stopped talking then grinned , "im not stupid" said Iruka as he punched both of them as the class laughed. Ookami and Naruto grumbled as they went up the stairs. 

"Ok class as you know the graduation exam is today and the party is tonight" .

Naruto slumped down as he knew it was clones he had to do and every knew he sucked at the bunshin no jutsu. "It's ok naruto" said Ookami as he patted him on the back. "You're just saying that cause you learned it in 3 days! So.." Said Ookami

"ok now im gonna go down the list ..."

"Soichi Kase" a girl walked down and came back with a head band after many others it was naruto's turn.

Naruto walked in and saw mizuki and iruka mizuki was his other sensei. "ok naruto perform 3 clones" . Naruto felt uneasy but he tried ...with failed what happed there appeared 3 clones ...all dead. "Damnit" he muttered as iruka yelled "you fail!."

10 minutes later...

Naruto sat on the swing watching all the students pass . _This always happened ill always be useless _thought naruto sadly. Naruto sighed . _Even Ookami -nee san passed _he thought. _I..Im Ju...Just a failure_ he thought crying slightly. "Naruto!" Yelled Ookami as he came over to try to comfort his brother. "Naruto its ok as he took off his head band and put it in his pocket". "No its not Ookami ...I really tried this time", as he sobbed . "I would appreciate it if I was alone I think" Naruto said as he walked away. Ookami sighed walking away.

5 minutes later 

_The boy is easy prey to take the blame_ thought Mizuki as he ran to catch up to naruto. "Hey naruto" said mizuki." Oh hello mizuki-sensei" said naruto still down . "You know Iruka does what he does because he wants the best for you he was an orphan to". Naruto looked down and whispered he knew. "But there is a way to get extra credit to pass" said mizuki thats all he had to say to get naruto interested. "All you have to do is..."

at the hokoges office 

naruto was sneaking in to the hokages office he peered around the corner to see the third just working on his paper work. _I cant take any chances _thought naruto. "Naruto what are you doing here" said the third. _He saw me!_ thought naruto as he flipped from behind the wall and performed the ram seal . "Orioke no jutsu!" (Sexy Jutsu dunno if spelled right though). Yelled naruto as he turned into a naked teen girl then naruto made a kissy face . Which was to much for an old man as he had a bloody nose and ended up on the ground. naruto changed back sorry oji-san but im sre in on this too so can't take chances as he dashed into the library. To get the secret scroll. It was easy since mizuki gave him a full layout he took the scroll and wrapped it in rope to his back. Time to train.

somewere in konoha

the news had spread through konoha among the ninja excluding genin. Ookami had overheard chunin speaking of naruto and he dashed looking for naruto.

Clearing in the forest

"these are interesting jutsus" said naruto "mizuki -sensei said I only have an hour to learn one but he didnt say I couldnt write them down", he wrote about 5 down that sounded cool and stated working on the first kage bunshin no jutsu he read . "Oh no not another clone jutsu" he said pulling his hair. But he read on seeing the good qualities of this such as the memories and the training ability. He did a cross seal and yelled "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" (Shadow clone jutsu art of the shadow dropple ganger!) 3 clones appeared looking completely healthy ."wow" said naruto with shock he poked one of the clones to make sure it was a shadow clone cool he spent the next half hour training with shadow clones and his sword. "There you are" said a voice as it popped up to be Iruka . "Iruka-sensei I lerned a jutsu so I pass right?" Naruto asked "Huh?" Asked iruka. "Suddenly a giant shurikan" whirled at them . "Naruto! Watch out" yelled iruka as he got in front of the shurikan taking the hit. "Iruka-sensei !" Yelled naruto as he went to his sensei . "Hehehe" naruto looked up to see ..mizuki . His eyes went wide, "Mizuki... why?" Asked naruto and iruka at the same time. "Because this village has no hope so im going and taking that scroll naruto give it to me". "Don't do it naruto!" . "Shut up iruka or ill tell him about the nine tailed... mizuki!" started fox finished naruto as he looked up, "I am the jinchuriki of the kyuubi o kitsune" said naruto as he stared strait at mizuki . "How do you know"? Yelled mizuki at naruto even iruka was staring at naruto with shock. "You learn things from your family you know that Ookami told me he found it in a scroll and mizuki - sensei he draged the sensei part out don't touch my sensei or ...ill kill you!" Said naruto as he dashed toward mizuki sword ready . He jumped torward mizuki . "Get away demon!" as he threw a giant shurikan at naruto. Naruto simply swated it away with his sword and then twirled and kicked mizuki but mizuki caught his kick and threw him into a nearby tree." Demon!" As hee raced to punch Naruto but naruto saw it and kicked Mizuki into a tree but mizuki came out and with a giant shurikan at naruto naruto jumped up but the shurikan was held by wire and tilted up hitting him into the ground. "Heheh" laughed mizuki . As he threw shurikan at naruto naruto was still recovering so he coudin't dodge . "No!" Naruto yelled iruka as he ran infront making him imobile after getting hit he fell to the ground. "Iruka Sensei!" Yeled naruto as he went over to him . "Naruto I cant move" he said with a giant shurikan in his back. Naruto stood up ". ...Mizuki!!" You die here! Come on fox brat try and beat me. Naruto dashed at mizuki throwing rapid punches in session . Mizuki could barely dodge them all. Then naruto flipped over and did a kick on the head (imagine uzumaki barrage the last kick) . Mizuki fell but landed on his legs and shot kunai at naruto but naruto jumped to the left dodging it. Narutoi dashed at mizuki and formed about 5 handseals fire style reacking flames no jutsu as he shot out 2 small balls of fire at mizuki. Mizuki jumped on to a tree and dodged them he walked up and threw 2 shurikan. Naruto formed seals again and roaring wins no jutsu. He sot out a gust of wind at mizuki blowing him away . "Wow that last jutsu took a bit out of me" naruto thought . "I don't care though ... hes not stopping me !" Naruto eyes became yellow with slits .then he dashed strait were mizuki was . Mizuki jumped down from the tree he was . Naruto give me the scroll and I wont have to kill you. Naruto smirked well se he put his hands into the cross seal Kage bunshin no jutsu! (Shadow clone jutsu art of the dropple ganger) yelled naruto as 50 narutos appeared. Come on and attack said the naruto but mizuki was surprised at how many and stayed immobile. Well if your not coming then we are yelled naruto as they all dashed at mizuki punching him multiple times. And who just happened to be there sitting in the trees Ookami. He then jumped down and started beating the crap out of mizuki as well 

10 minutes later

"I guess I got carried away" laughed naruto with Ookami as he looked at mizuki's beat up body. "Naruto ? Yeah iruka sensei I saw the shadow clones so I want to give you this close your eyes" naruto complied iruka put on a headband for naruto . And when naruto opened his eyes . "Congratulations you pass" said iruka. "Yatta!" Good job Naruto!" Said Ookami Yelled naruto starting to jump around. "Settle down" naruto said iruka. "iruka is the party still on for graduation yeah I guess .." Started iruka but naruto had already left with Ookami behind him.

5 minutes later at the academy

"are we late?" asked/yelled naruto talking to one of the chunin watching the party "no theres actually time for one more song if you would like to sing" . "Ok I guess..." naruto said.Ookami "you have it?".. asked naruto "yeah here it is" said Ookami as he pulled out what looked like signs ,"ok im ready". "Ok ill announce it our last performance will be from naruto uzumaki !" There was mixed emotion in the room some weren't good like but naruto failed! Sasuke was the worst when he said a worthless son of a bit should still have fun . Naruto squinted his eyes but ignored it he went onto the stage there . And the chunin said and dedications . Naruto smirked yeah I dedicate this to Sasuke as he picked up the signs. "Eveyone were confuse but Ookami was already starting to laugh here we go!" Yelled naruto.

"This song is called Karate by tenacius D but remixed by me Naruto Uzumaki!"

_With karate I'll kick your ass  
Here to Konoha Square. _

The fan-girls stared wide eyed while most of the boys were laughing.

_Oh yeah, muthafucka, I'm 'onna kick your fuckin' derriere.  
You broke the rules, _

at this point Naruto held up a sign that said being emo breaks all rules while other boys laughed._  
Now I'll pull out all your pubic hair, _

naruto held up another sign that showed a drawn head shape of sasuke with an arrow pointing to Sasuke's hair.

_You muthafucka.  
You muthafucka. ..._

The song itself was disturbing some of them though but the fact that naruto could sing surprised them.

_Mizuki betrayed me  
And then he lied tried to hide  
And he died deep inside  
And I know the reason why_. 

The kids stared confusingly at Naruto

_I kicked his ass !  
From here to right over there.  
Oh yeah muthafucka,  
I'm kicked his fuckin' derriere.  
He broke the rules,  
then I pulled out all his pubic hair,  
The muthafucka. The muthafucka._

Everyone looked at Naruto like he was cracked except the fan-grils that had death written on their fists. Um... started Naruto its been nice here but ... gotta go as he dashed out of the entrance with Ookami torwards the appartment with 20 fangirls and a lot of hatred after them aparently Ookami laughed a little hard... 

Team selection day..

"Naruto!" Yelled Ookami as he punched his brother awake. "What !!" yelled/asked naruto as he rolled of the bed . Ookami sighed ..."this boy took down a chunin ill never belive" said Ookami as he shook his head and while Naruto started to drool on the floor. "Naruto team selection is today!" yelled Ookami. "Shut the hell up ! Ookami!" Yelled naruto as he woke up . "Then lets go!" yelled Ookami as he threw naruto in to his closet to get dressed . 

10 minutes and many jutsus later 

"Hurry up!" Yelled Ookami as him and naruto were running torwards the academy . Naruto was positioning his sword on his back as they ran in to the academy...

5 minutes later

"Ok class the teams are ... Sorry were late !" Yelled Ookami and Naruto as they burst through the door of the room. "You two can't be late anymore your grownup shinobi of the leaf now you need more responsibility... ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzz" Iruka heard as he heard Naruto and Ookami and snore . Iruka became mad and pointed to 2 seats. "Ok class.." started Iruka as he calmed down, "time for youre teams", "hey naruto what was thst jutsu?" Asked Ookami ."oh yeah it was the shadow clone jutsu" as Naruto gave his fox grin . "Team 7 ... Ookami Uzumaki" . Ookami payed close attention now . "Naruto Uzumaki . Yea !" Said Naruto and Ookami as they high fived, _now well have an awesome team as long as we don't have a fangirl or sasuke _thought Naruto and Ookami . _I mean what are the Chances ... _ ." And for the other team mates Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha" . _I just found out what it feels like to be screwed over by god _thought Ookami as he and Naruto slumped down.

hi everyone so sorry hope you like it plz review and I just got super smash bros. Brawl and if you want to brawl pm me. :) 

LaTeR PeoPleZ


End file.
